This invention is unique and useful for conditioning muscles of the legs, hips, derriere, torso and abdomen without requiring excessive strain while utilizing a compact, light weight and adjustable device. As muscles develop and strengthen over time the elastic cords can be disengaged to facilitate further condition.
Weight displacement devices for deep knee bend movements and machines employed for abdomen and torso conditioning are known. Athletic clubs and health fitness centers abound with similar equipment. Unfortunately most have bulky size, heavy weight, are very complex and lack portability.
One object of the present invention is to overcome these disadvantages by providing a body conditioning exercise machine which is compact in size, light weight, user friendly, portable and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
In accordance with the present invention a unique and useful exercise machine will become readily apparent from a study of the following description and accompanying drawings:
The exercise machine utilizes a sliding padded platform which moves back and forth on a frame against dual elastic cord resistance and may be suspended from a door, using hook attachment and adjustable straps or used horizontally on the floor.
The frame includes a pair of vertical cylindrical posts the top surface of each which serve as a sliding guide for the platform via plastic rollers.
Centered on the machine between the posts is a formed track which provides a smooth riding surface for two sets of nylon rollers which mount to the carriage base.
The alignment of the top surface plastic rollers with the track encased nylon rollers creates a free floating carriage which may move unobstructed from top to bottom.
Occupying the hollow space of each cylindrical end frame are elastic cords which may extend full length and terminate at the carriage return position. Two pulleys threaded with said elastic cords continue the connection to nearly the end of each post. Projecting out from each pulley assembly are steel clips which may be attached to the floating carriage.
The padded platform is secured to the top or working side of the carriage.
With the machine in a vertically suspended position the user may lean back against the padded platform and may lower to a deep knee bend position while the elastic cords stretch and resistance to the movement increases. On return to erect position the elastic cords may act as a counter force to assist users upward movement.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an exercise machine using a smooth sliding platform moveable against a resistance force of dual elastic cords.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an exercise machine which is adjustable to persons of different height and physical development.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide an exercise machine which is portable and easy to use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an exercise machine with sliding platform which may be placed on the floor in a horizontal position and utilized in a manner that may increase to three the number of lower body conditioning exercises a user may perform.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent from a study of the following drawings of detailed embodiments.